my love is real
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Eren yang pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun untuk sang adik kelasnya, Rivaille. Dan ketika suatu hari Rivaille menemukan sesosok si kecil bernama Riren tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartement miliknya, dan mengatakan kata 'Ayah,' padanya.. sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi? fic M-preg in this fandom, sorry ide pasaran. tapi murni ini ide sendiri.. please enjoy and review


**My Love is real**

Rated:

T

Pairing:

Rivaille X Eren

Disclaimer:

Hajime Isayama-sensei

Genre:

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Warning:

Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, M-preg , dll….

* * *

"Ayah.." sebut seorang anak berumur delapan tahun pada sosok pria yang hanya berdiri memandangi sosok kecil dihadapan pria itu.

"…" hening, tak ada satu patah katapun yang dikeluarkan dari mulut si pria bersurai hitam dengan poni belah tersebut.

"Ayah?" lagi, sosok kecil yang hampir menyerupai sosok pria yang tengah terbengong ria tersebut, hanya mata sosok kecil itu yang berbeda dari si pria.

"Kau?" akhirnya sebuah kata meluncur keluar dari bibir sosok pria yang kini menatap tajam si kecil. Dan anehnya sosok kecil itu seperti tak merasa ketakutan sama sekali ketika diberikan tatapan penghancur milik pria itu.

"Ayah?" kata yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya di ucapkan oleh si kecil.

"Kau siapa?" kali ini dua kata meluncur sangat lancar tanpa hambatan dari bibir si pria. Menatap tajam kearah si kecil, dari kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Dan perhatiannya teralihkan kesebuah benda dibelakang si kecil. Sebuah benda yang terbilang lumayan besar dengan tinggi hampir setengah dari badan sosok kecil itu. Benda yang bisa dikatakan dengan tempat penyimpanan pakaian dalam ukuran kecil—koper.

"Aku anakmu ayah," bagaikan sebuah halilintar disertai badai ombak melanda kapal yang tengah terombang-ambing dilautan, seperti itulah perasaan si pria yang masih berdiri kaku memegangi knop pintu apartement milikknya, yah, walau wajahnya datar-datar saja bak triplek, dalam hati tengah berkecamuk perasaan yang tak bisa lagi disebutkan saking banyaknya, intinya si pria itu kini telah dilanda SHOCK berat!

"Pulang! Cari ayah dan ibumu," ujarnya tajam, keringat di tangannya keluar semakin banyak.

"Bukankah aku sudah pulang? Lebih tepatnya pulang kerumah ayah?" jawabnya dengan tampang lugu layaknya anak kecil—memang dia masih kecil.

"Jangan bercanda bocah!" kali ini si pria sedikit berseru kepada si kecil.

"Jangan berseru di depanku ayah, atau ayah mau aku menangis dengan kencang disini sehingga membangunkan tetangga sebelah, apa itu yang ayah inginkan hm?" balas si kecil dengan telak, membuat si pria dengan terpaksa harus menyeret si kecil masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Dan ketika si kecil diseret kedalam apartement milik si pria dengan cepat, samar-samar terlukis senyum mirip seringai di wajahnya. Bukan seringai licik, tapi lebih mengarah ke seringai kemenangan.

.

.

'Ibu? Aku akan bertemu dengan ayah…' batinku ketika aku berdiri tepat di sebuah pintu bernomor 306 di sebuah apartement di kota Shiganshina, kota dimana aku dilahirkan..

'Ibu, doakan aku agar aku bisa segera membawaa ayah untuk menemuimu..' kutekan tombol di sebelah kiriku, dan untungnya tombol itu bisa kugapai walaupun cukup kesusahan untuk kujangkau dengan tubuh pendekku.

TING..TONG..

Terdengar dentingan bel pintu yang tadi kutekan berbunyi.

'Aku ingin agar aku, ayah dan ibu sekali saja berkumpul sebelum ibu pergi..' kupandangi kedua sepatu coklat bertali yang kukenakan sambil menunggu pintu itu terbuka.

'Ibu, tunggulah aku sebentar lagi… aku akan segera membawa ayah padamu bu.'

CKLEK

Akhirnya pintu dihadapanku terbuka, terlihat olehku sosok pria dengan poni belah bersurai hitam membukakan pintu, dan terpancar sekejap rasa terkejut dari sorot matanya ketika melihat ku berdiri didepan pintu apartementnya.

'Ibu, aku harap ayah mengenaliku…' doaku dalam hati. Dan satu kata meluncur dari bibir mungilku, kata yang sejak 6 setengah tahun lalu ingin aku ucapkan pada sosok dihadapanku saat ini.

'"Ayah.." ujarku sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

'Ibu, sayangnya ayah tak mengenaliku…' sedikit rasa kecewa menjalar didada kecilku saat sosok pria dihadapanku.

'Bantu aku bu,'

.

.

"Jadi?" pria dengan tatapan datar bak triplek itu memandangi bocah yang tengah menyesap segelas coklat panas di tangan mungilnya.

"Ayah mau?" balas polos anak kecil itu, menawarkan gelas berisi coklat panas ditangan mungilnya pada pria yang terus dipanggil ayah olehnya.

"Namamu siapa bocah?" tanyanya terlihat sedikit frustasi menghadapi bocah dihadapannya saat ini.

"Riren, Ayah," masih asyik menyesap segelas coklat panas di tangannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu bocah!" ia sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya terhadap si kecil.

"Ngga mau," jawabnya polos tak ingin menuruti perkataan si pria.

"Siapa ibumu?" kali ini si kecil menghentikan acara menikmati segelas coklat panas miliknya.

"…" diam, si kecil nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jawab bocah, siapa ibumu?" si pria masih memandangi si kecil yang nampak murung ketika ia menanyakan hal yang mungkin cukup tabu bagi si kecil. Terbersit rasa penyesalan di hati si pria.

"Apa kalau aku jawab, ayah akan mengakuiku?" sebuah harapan tersirat di pertanyaan si kecil.

"….. Entahlah," jawab si pria ragu. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mempunyai perasaan ragu seperti saat ini, dan hal ini karena ia bertemu si kecil ini.

"Aku akan mengatakannya kalau ayah sudah bisa mengakuiku," balasnya terdengar cukup tegas atas balasan si pria.

….

"Ayah, kamarku dimana?" tanya si kecil pada si pria.

"Apa maksudmu?" heran si pria berwajah datar menatap si kecil.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama ayah, sampai ayah mau ikut denganku," papar si kecil balik menatap datar si pria dengan mata bulat bermanik sewarna batu zamrud atau yang lebih terkenal dengan emerald yang masih duduk berhadapan dengan si kecil.

"…."

"Jadi? Dimana kamarku yah?" tanya si kecil polos.

"?" wajah datar si pria masih setia bertengger di sana, memandang penuh tanya pada si kecil.

.

.

'Sebenarnya bocah itu siapa?' tanyaku dalam hati. kini aku tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi, mondar-mandir memikirkan kejadian yang sempat merubah hidupku hanya karena seorang anak kecil dimulai dari 2 jam yang lalu. 'Astaga, sebenarnya yang terjadi di hidupku?'

Tapi, mata itu mengingatkan ku pada sosok pemuda di hidupku sembilan tahun yang lalu, ya, seorang pemuda yang pergi dari hidupku, pemuda yang meninggalkan sebuah perasaan sesak ketika tiap kali aku mengingatnya, Eren—nama pemuda itu—seorang dari keluarga Jaeger. Eren Jaeger, yang sekaligus kakak tingkatku ketika aku masih berada di bangku sekolah.

Aku masih kelas 3 SMP saat itu, ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya yang masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Sosoknya yang selalu dipenuhi dengan semangat, walau ia lebih sering terlihat tergesa-gesa dalam mengambil suatu tindakan tanpa lebih dahulu dipikirkan, hal itulah yang membuatku cukup tertarik pada sosok manusia bernama EREN JAEGER.

Aku yang tengah mengikuti test masuk di sekolah dimana Eren bersekolah, tak sengaja melihatnya ketika ia bersama teman-temannya tengah sibuk menyiapkan acara festival sekolah yang dilaksanakan tepat dengan saat upacara masuk sekolah. Saat itu, setelah semua soal-soal test kujawab dalam waktu 15menit tanpa sengaja pandangan mataku tertuju kearah bawah—ke lapangan upacara—dan disanalah aku melihat sosok pemuda berkulit agak tan dengan surai dark brownnya tengah berteriak-teriak mengkomando teman-temannya. Sosok yang penuh semangat berapi-api di tengah cuaca yang cukup terik saat itu. Keringat—akibat sengatan matahari serta kelelahan akibat berjalan kesana-kemari—mengalir hingga membasahi sebagian pakaian belakangnya. Entah mengapa dimataku pemandangan saat pemuda itu tengah bermandikan keringat sedikit membuatku terpana. Hingga aku dikejutkan oleh suara bel penanda yang berdentang. Ternyata cukup lama juga aku memandangi sesosok makhluk dibawah sana.

Dan ketika satu setengah bulan aku tak melihat sosok pemuda itu yang belum kutahu namanya, akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengannya di hari upacara masuk sekolah sekaligus acara festival sekolah diadakan, dan kali ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya dari dekat dengan jarak kurang lebih 1 setengah meter. Ia yang memakai pakaian khas pedagang tengah membolak-balikkan beberapa takoyaki dengan sumpit, keringat yang mengalir di lehernya akibat hawa panas yang ditimbulkan ketika memasak takoyaki itu membuatku tak henti memandangnya. Sungguh, pertama kali aku mendapatkan sebuah perasaan ketertarikan yang bersumber dari sesosok makhluk berjenis kelamin sama denganku. Ya, si makhluk bernama Eren Jaeger.

Namun, suatu hari entah mengapa rasa ketertarikan pada dirinya memudar, padahal selama setahun ini aku sudah dibilang dekat dengan pemuda Jaeger itu, ya, kami bahkan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, baik itu berlatih beberapa martial arts—sebelumnya tak kusangka ternyata ia cukup mahir dalam hal ini, tapi masih belum bisa mengalahkanku—ataupun menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan membaca beberapa buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Masih banyak lagi kegiatan yang kami habiskan berdua, kadang-kadang juga bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

Aku juga kurang tahu, mengapa saat itu perasaan ketertarikan pada sosoknya itu memudar, apakah karena aku sudah bosan? Ataukah tak ada lagi hal menarik yang kutemukan ada padanya? Persepsiku tak ada satupun yang bisa menjawab dengan tepat. Dan semenjak saat itu ia juga terlihat menghindariku, alasan? Sampai sekarang aku tak tahu.

Sayangnya, tepat sebulan rasa ketertarikan itu memudar dan ia yang terlihat seperti menghindariku, iapun lulus, dan sudah tidak lagi berstatus siswa SMA Shiganshina. Ia lulus meninggalkan aku di sana yang masih memerlukan waktu 2 tahun lagi untuk menyusulnya sebagai mantan siswa SMA. Karena cukup penasaran dengannya aku sedikit mencari informasi dari teman yang cukup mengenal sosok seorang Eren Jaeger, dan apa yang kutemukan membuatku merasakan sebuah lubang besar di dadaku. Ia, tak lagi ada di kota yang sama denganku, itulah informasi yang kudapat. Kesempatanku untuk melihatnya lagi semakin kecil, pasalnya tak ada yang tahu ia pindah kemana, seolah-olah ia terkubur didasa bumi tanpa satu orangpun yang tahu kabar darinya.

Hari-hariku sebagai seorang siswapun terasa sepi, dan tak menyenangkan seperti saat ia masih di bersekolah disini. Sejak saat itu hingga kini aku masih sering dihantui oleh bayangan dirinya. Bayangan dari sosok Eren Jaeger.

.

"Ayah? Bolehkah tidur bersama?" sesosok tubuh mungil yang memeluk sebuah boneka colossal titan membuka kamar si pria.

"Tidur di kamarmu bocah," ujar si pria mengusir si kecil.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama ayah," si kecil bersikeras ingin tidur satu ranjang dengan pria yang masih menatap datar kearahnya.

"Ayah harus mengijinkanku," setelahnya ia menutup pintu, melangkah masuk kedalam kamar si pria kemudian naik keatas ranjang single bed milik si pria, si kecil dengan tampang polosnya berbaring di sana, memunggungi si pria yang nampak sangar jika dilihat lebih lama.

"Bocah ini, che!" ujarnya kesal karena sebagian tempat diambil oleh si bocah hanya menyisakan sedikit tempat untuknya berbaring. Walau begitu ia tak mengusir atau yang lebih parah menendang si bocah bersurai hitam sepertinya hingga tersungkur dilantai, ia hanya mendecak kesal, tapi tetap membaringkan dirinya disebalah si kecil, biasanya ia akan protes kalau ada orang lain yang berada sedekat ini dengannya, karena ia tak suka jika ada bau ataupun jejak lain dari orang lain tertinggal di wilayah kekuasaannya. Untuk yang satu ini berbeda, ia bahkan dengan mudah membiarkan si kecil menjangkau wilayah kekuasaannya, dengan membiarkannya berbaring satu ranjang dengannya.

"Bocah aneh," gumamnya kecil, sambil membenahi posisi agar nyaman berbaring di ranjang yang menyisakan posisi setengah untukknya.

"Selamat tidur ayah," ujar si kecil sambil tersenyum, membuat si pria membalikkan tubuhnya sekejap menatap sosok kecil itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia dan si kecil berlayar ke mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

"Selamat pagi ayah," ujar si kecil dengan senyum yang terpancar di wajahnya, ia terlihat tengah sibuk menghangatkan secangkir kopi tanpa gula untuk si pria, serta dua buah roti bakar untuk sarapan.

Si pria yang tengah melangkah menuju kearah dapur di mana si kecil berada, ia cukup heran melihat sarapan pagi telah tersaji di atas meja makan serta suasana ruang apartement yang nampak bersih mengkilap.

"Apa kau yang membersihkannya bocah?" ujarnya sambil menyeret sebuah kursi di meja makan, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disana, masih menatap kearah si kecil yang kini melangkah menuju kearahnya membawa secangkir kopi panas.

"Tentu saja ayah, siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?" balas si kecil, ia letakkan secangkir kopi panas itu dihadapan si pria.

"Aku juga cinta kebersihan seperti ayah kok," tegasnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat dihadapan si pria.

Si pria yang di berikan pernyataan seperti itu cukup tertergun mendengarnya, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si kecil menuju ke secangkir kopi dihadapannya.

SRUPPP..

Enak. Hal pertama yang terbersit di kepalanya.

"Enak kan yah?" tanya si kecil.

"Hn," angguknya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah aku bersama ayah, bu. Tapi, sampai saat ini ayah belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengenaliku.

Bu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah kukatakan bahwa dirimu tengah berbaring di tempat putih itu dengan selang-selang yang menancap hampir diseluruh tubuhmu?

Bu?

.

"Ayah?" si kecil mendekati si pria yang tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal tentang pertahan Negara.

"Hn," ia menurunkan buku yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Menatap si kecil dengan tatapan biasa—datar.

"Ayah? Apa kau tidak merasakan apapun ketika melihatku?" ujarnya penasaran.

"…"

"Nama ayah Rivaille kan?"

"Ya."

"Lalu, apa sampai saat ini ayah tidak merasakan sesuatu ketika bersamaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa ayah tidak merasakan sesuatu seperti ikatan yang sangat erat ketika melihatku, ah, ketika berada didekatku?"

"…."

"Tidak,"

"A—aha, begitukah?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan bocah?"

"Apa ayah kenal dengan seorang yang bernma…"

"…."

"Bernama Eren Jaeger?"

"…"

"…."

"Karena ia adalah ibuku,"

"Eren Jaeger adalah ibuku, ayah."

.

.

"Eren Jaeger adalah ibuku, ayah," bagaikan tersambar petir sejenak wajah datar yang selalu terpampang disana runtuh ketika mendengar nama Eren Jaeger. Buku yang tadinya ku pegang kini terlepas dari peganganku.

Bocah ini, adalah anak Eren, dan aku ayahnya.

"Astaga! Apa maksud dari semua ini?!" Teriakku frustasi

~Bersambung~

Spoiler:

"Ayah harus ikut denganku,"

"…"

"Aku ingin membawa ayah ke tempat ibu,"

"Tidak, ku rasa aku butuh waktu,"

"Ayah! Dengar, ibu sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi,"

"Ha?"

"Ibu, hiks.. ibu akan segera pergi ayah,"


End file.
